Crazy Love
by Scarlet Rin
Summary: CHAP 4 UP. Doyoung tidak menyangka, Seoul mempertemukannya dengan dua pemuda menakutkan. YAOI. JAEDO / TAEDO
1. Prolog

**Cast:**

Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun,

Lee Taeyong, Myoui Mina

and others;

 **Warning:**

Yaoi!

…

…

…

— _ **Lee Taeyong**_ _ **—**_

…

Doyoung menatap datar pemuda dengan senyum licik didepannya. _Well_ , tak sampai satu menit yang lalu ia mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Dia Lee Taeyong, kakak tiri Kim Doyoung. Firasat Doyoung buruk soal pemuda ini. Sudah menit kelima, tapi tangan pemuda itu masih setia bertaut dengan miliknya. Doyoung memutar bola matanya jengah.

" _Well_ , sekarang aku tahu namamu dan kau tahu namaku." Doyoung melirik tautan tangan mereka dan mencoba menariknya—tapi ia meringis karena pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan tautannya. Doyoung ingin mengumpat, tapi ia tak mau memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk.

 _Kendalikan dirimu, Kim Doyoung!_ batinnya mengingatkan.

Doyoung mengubah raut wajahnya, kali ini tersenyum tipis dan menatap lembut pemuda didepannya. "Aku dapat memanggilmu Taeyong _hyung_ , benar?" tanya Doyoung.

Pemuda didepannya menyeringai, "Tentu." Dan Doyoung dapat bernafas lega karena akhirnya Taeyong mau melepas tangannya dari genggaman kuat pemuda itu. "Jadi, pasangan pengantin baru itu yang mengirimmu kesini?" Taeyong berbalik meninggalkan Doyoung untuk duduk di sofa coklat muda yang ada disana—Apartemennya.

Doyoung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang belum sempat ia lakukan sebelumnya karena acara mari berlama-lama berjabat tangan dengan Lee Taeyong. Ia mengangguk-angguk takjub dengan ruangan apartemen kakak tirinya ini. Dia laki-laki yang nampak urakan diluar, tapi apartemennya begitu rapi dan bersih. Syukurlah, setidaknya Doyoung akan betah berada disana sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Ah, Doyoung baru ingat tujuan utamanya datang ketempat ini menemui Lee Taeyong.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ayah kan, Taeyong _hyung_?" Doyoung menatap kakak tirinya yang kini sudah sibuk menekan-nekan _remote_ TV. Doyoung saja sampai tak sadar bahwa TV itu sudah menyala. Tanpa diminta, ia bergabung duduk dibagian kosong sofa bersama Taeyong.

Taeyong berhenti menggonta-ganti _channel_ , dan menatap pada Doyoung yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya. "Hm." tanggapnya singkat dari pertanyaan Doyoung. "Aku sudah siapkan semuanya." Taeyong menunjuk pada pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang berada tepat dibelakang sofa yang ia dan Doyoung duduki. "Disana kamarmu." ujarnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dilemari sudah ada seragam sekolah baru, buku-buku, dan alat tulis. Kau mulai sekolah besok, kita sekelas."

Doyoung terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir. "Sekelas?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan raut bingung dan penasaran. Setahunya, ia dan Taeyong itu berbeda usia satu tahun. Jadi seharusnya pemuda itu berada satu tingkat diatasnya.

Taeyong mengedikkan bahu sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak cukup baik dalam belajar, dan punya banyak surat peringatan tentang kelakuan buruk dari sekolah. Jadi—kau pasti bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Doyoung terkikik dalam hati. Ah, ternyata dibalik wajah tampan dan kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki kakak tirinya ini, ia tak cukup baik dalam berprilaku dan belajar. Doyoung sih juga bukan anak baik disekolahnya yang dulu, ia juga sering mendapat teguran dan hukuman. Maklum, anak seusianya itu perlu banyak mencoba. Tapi prestasi cemerlangnya dalam belajar tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia Kim Doyoung si juara umum.

Doyoung paham sekarang. Alasan Ayah tirinya memintanya untuk pindah dari Guri ke Seoul, dan tinggal bersama kakak tirinya. Selain agar mereka dapat mengenal satu sama lain—karena sekarang mereka adalah keluarga, juga karena Ayahnya mengkhawatirkan masa depan putera satu-satunya—sebelum Doyoung datang sebagai putera kedua.

"Kalau bukan karena uang yang selalu secara rutin Ayah sumbangkan ke sekolah, aku mungkin sudah ditendang keluar dari sana." Taeyong berdecih, muak. Ia kini menatap Doyoung tajam. "Ayah tidak menjanjikan sesuatu padamu kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Kali ini kening Doyoung yang berkerut, "Tidak." jawabnya singkat. "Lagipula aku juga tak mau bertanggung jawab pada masa depanmu. Kau dapat menentukannya sendiri." Doyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih dua buah koper besar yang berisi barang-barangnya. Ia ingin menuju kamarnya, tapi berhenti sejenak untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir pada Taeyong. "Ketika kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau anggap penting—impian, kau pasti akan menjaganya sampai akhir."

Taeyong menyeringai seram ketika pintu dibelakangnya tertutup, "Tidak kusangka bahwa Kim Doyoung itu sangat menarik."

…

…

— _ **Jung Jaehyun**_ _ **—**_

…

Doyoung tahu hidupnya di Seoul sudah pasti sangat berat dengan memiliki Lee Taeyong bersamanya. Dan Doyoung tidak mengharapkan bertemu yang lebih parah lagi. Tapi sekali lihatpun, Doyoung tahu bahwa pemuda didepannya ini akan berat untuk dihadapi melebihi Taeyong. Ia awalnya sudah mau melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini, tapi suara berat pemuda didepannya menghentikan pergerakan Doyoung. Harusnya ia tak melewati jalan ini tadi, ah Doyoung sungguh menyesalinya sekarang.

" _Sorry_ , kau bisa melanjutkan. Aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Doyoung ingin berbalik kemudian melangkah besar-besar, tapi lagi-lagi suara itu membuatnya harus kembali keposisi awal. _Oh, ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah sepertinya_ , batin Doyoung nelangsa.

"Oh, kau siswa baru itu." Pemuda itu berkata sambil memperhatikan Doyoung dari atas hingga bawah. Doyoung merasa seperti ditelanjangi. Tatapan mata itu melebihi tajamnya milik Taeyong. Ah, kini Doyoung tahu bahwa Taeyong bukan satu-satunya orang yang punya tatapan tajam itu—yang didepannya ini malah lebih menakutkan.

"Kau kenal dia?" Ah iya, Doyoung lupa bahwa bukan hanya ada dia dan pemuda itu disini. Ada seorang gadis dalam pelukan pemuda itu, menatap penuh tanya.

"Ya." pemuda itu masih menatap Doyoung lekat. "Kami sekelas." ujarnya pada si gadis.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Doyoung, "Namaku Mina. Kau?"

"Doyoung." Doyoung ingin pergi saja secepatnya, daripada menjawab pertanyaan si gadis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tatapan tajam pemuda itu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak barang seincipun.

Mina tersenyum sekilas, sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang memeluknya. Ia mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Sampai bertemu nanti." pamitnya, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Suasana mencekam—setidaknya menurut Doyoung— menyelimuti tempat itu sekarang. Ia kini berhadapan dengan si pemuda.

Mari mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana Doyoung bisa sampai pada situasi ini. Yang Doyoung ingat, ia baru saja dari ruang instrumen dan menerka-nerka jalan mana yang bisa membawanya kembali kekelas. Sekolah ini luas—dua kali lipat dari sekolah dia sebelumnya. Dan Doyoung terlalu muak berada disekitar Lee Taeyong setelah beberapa hari berada di satu sekolah, satu kelas, bahkan satu atap yang sama. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kabur dan berkeliling sekolah sendirian. Tapi Doyoung sungguh menyesalinya sekarang. Ia salah berbelok dari lorong sana, dan berakhir ditempat ia berpijak sekarang, setelah sebelumnya menyaksikan pemuda didepannya saling berbagi pagutan bibir dengan gadis yang baru saja berlalu—ah, Mina namanya. _Well_ , itu bukan salah Doyoung kan? Ia hanya kebetulan sial berbelok kesana dan melihat semuanya.

Doyoung mengingat-ingat lagi. Wajah pemuda ini tidak asing. Doyoung yakin ia pernah melihatnya. Dan sekarang Doyoung ingat. Ia pemuda yang menempati bangku disebelah Doyoung. Ia Jung Jaehyun, teman sebangku Kim Doyoung. Pemuda itu baru menampakkan wajah tampannya hari ini, dihari ketiga Doyoung berada disekolah.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku tidak merasa bersalah sudah menyaksikan semuanya. Tapi untuk tak sengaja melihatnya, aku minta maaf." ujar Doyoung, mengalah.

Jaehyun didepannya masih menampakkan wajah datar. Doyoung jengah. Pemuda ini membuang waktunya.

"Terserah. Aku pergi." puncak dari kejengahan Doyoung, ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini—kalau tidak mau nafasnya semakin sesak karena merasa terintimidasi hanya dengan tatapan.

Oh, tidak lagi. Doyoung baru ingin mengumpat saat kali ini langkahnya untuk pergi kembali terhenti. Namun bukan dengan ucapan, melainkan dengan tarikan kuat pada tangannya sampai punggung berharganya menempel dengan keras pada tembok. Tubuhnya terhimpit diantara Jaehyun dan tembok putih yang baru saja membenturnya. Umpatannya tak pernah keluar karena bibirnya telah menyatu dengan milik Jaehyun. Bahkan sebelum sempat menyadari bahwa Jaehyun sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya, bibir berharga milik Kim Doyoung sudah digigit dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Tangan bebas Doyoung memukul dan mendorong dada Jaehyun agar menjauh, namun ringisan karena luka dibibirnya malah membawa lidah Jaehyun masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Doyoung mendesah tanpa sadar. Ia sekarang menolak untuk berontak. Permainan lidah Jaehyun didalam mulutnya ternyata senikmat ini. Tapi Kim Doyoung itu keras kepala. Meski menikmati, dia menolak untuk terlena. Penyatuan bibir itu berakhir dengan umpatan Jung Jaehyun dengan lidah menjulur keluar bersama darah. Doyoung menggigitnya. Oh, astaga!

"Lain kali akan kugigit sampai putus kalau kau berani melecehkanku lagi. Itu ciuman pertamaku, tahu?!" dan dengan itu Doyoung berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Jaehyun yang menahan perih dilidahnya.

Tapi setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa perih dilidahnya, Jaehyun tertawa seperti orang kehilangan akal. "Ciuman pertama? Astaga! Ternyata Kim Doyoung itu menarik sekali."

…

…

…

 **Kkeut!**

…

…

 **Hai… saya akhirnya menulis fanfic Jaedo dan Taedo pertama saya. Ini baru prolog yaa. Kalo responnya baik, akan saya lanjutkan dengan senang hati.**

 **Sebenarnya saya bukan orang baru di fanfiction . net . Tapi akun ini** _ **special**_ **saya buat untuk Jaedo** _ **Shipper**_ **diluar sana yang belum saya kenal** **—** **mari berkenalan.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong

 _and others_ ;

 **Warning:**

Yaoi!

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Jaehyun tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan kejadian siang ini. Ia sebenarnya hanya penasaran, jadi ia mencoba mencari tahu. Tapi jawabannya benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Itu tentu saja juga yang pertama bagi Jaehyun—mencium seorang pria. Tapi mungkin ' _yang pertama_ ' bagi Doyoung adalah hal yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Yang pertama bagi Doyoung adalah benar-benar pertama baginya. Sedang bagi Jaehyun, pertama artinya adalah pertama dengan seorang pria.

Jaehyun berkali-kali menghela nafas, dan Mina disampingnya hanya memperhatikan dengan kening berkerut. "Kau kenapa?" dan akhirnya Mina tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau masih ingat rasanya ciuman pertama?" Mina memutar bola matanya jengah karena Jaehyun malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Tentu saja." Mina mengingat-ingat. "Ciuman pertama itu sangat berkesan bagi semua orang, apalagi melakukannya dengan yang tercinta." Jawab Mina.

"Kalau melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak kau harapkan, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Mina lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening menerima pertanyaan lainnya dari Jaehyun.

"Kepalamu terbentur atau apa?" Mina menatap Jaehyun penuh selidik. "Untuk apa bertanya hal seperti itu padaku?" ia mendengus, tapi tetap melanjutkan, "Lagipula aku mana tahu hal semacam itu. Ciuman pertamaku ya bersama orang yang kucinta. Itu kau!"

Jaehyun merenung lagi. Hari ini setelah ciuman yang sama sekali tak direncanakannya bersama Doyoung—teman sebangkunya yang manis, pemuda itu terus menatap tajam padanya seolah ingin menikamkan pisau tajam diseluruh tubuh Jaehyun. Ia bahkan menjaga jarak, padahal mereka satu meja. Jaehyun juga super penasaran dengan Taeyong yang merangkul Doyoung saat pulang sekolah, dan mereka pulang dengan mobil yang sama—seingat Jaehyun itu adalah mobil milik Taeyong. Jaehyun menyesal ia bolos dua hari berturut-turut dan tak tahu apapun tentang Kim Doyoung. Pertama kali melihat Doyoung duduk di bangku kosong samping miliknya, ia cuek saja. Dan Doyoung juga sama saja tak pedulinya meski mereka duduk bersebelahan selama jam pelajaran pertama. Lalu jadi merasa canggung di pelajaran kedua sampai terakhir.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Mina mengembalikannya dari lamunan.

"Kau tahu siswa baru yang tadi melihat kita berciuman?" Mina ingin sekali memukul kepala Jaehyun yang dari tadi selalu mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, dia _bilang_ namanya Doyoung kan?" jawab Mina.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Dia _chairmate_ ku."

"Lalu?" Mina berhenti protes dan mengikuti saja kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa dia belum pernah berciuman?" _Hah!_ Mina _shock_ bukan karena Doyoung _belum pernah berciuman_ , tapi lebih kepada kenapa ia harus peduli dan kenapa Jaehyun harus sekali membahas hal ini disaat mereka sedang berduaan.

Mina memijit pelan keningnya, "Jae, aku pusing dan aku tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kita. Aku mengajakmu kerumahku karena ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, bukan membicarakan soal ciuman pertama seseorang. Aku tidak peduli dia belum pernah berciuman atau apapun. Aku hanya peduli kau untuk menghangatkan bibirku sekarang." Mina menarik leher Jaehyun untuk menciumnya—tapi ia ingin mengumpat setelahnya karena Jaehyun malah berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

" _Sorry_ , aku harus pergi." dan tak peduli dengan wajah merah Mina yang menahan marah—Jaehyun pergi begitu saja.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Doyoung uring-uringan dan sesekali menggosok kuat bibirnya hingga jadi semakin merah dan bengkak. Ia ingin mengumpat, tapi tak satu umpatanpun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya—ia kehilangan semua kata-kata kasar yang dikuasinya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan ciumannya dengan pemuda tak tahu malu _aka_ Jung Jaehyun, tapi bahkan rasa hangat dibibirnya tak mau hilang. Seperti bagian itu masih terselimuti mulut Jaehyun. Ia bahkan tak sadar kakak tirinya—yang sama tidak tahu malunya dengan Jaehyun sudah berdiri heran didepan pintu kamarnya dengan kedua lengan menyilang didepan dada, Lee Taeyong.

"Hei." Satu sapaan dari Taeyong berhasil menyadarkan Doyoung. "Berhenti menggosok-gosok bibirmu seperti itu atau kau kucium." Doyoung mendelik mendengarnya.

"Kupecahkan bibirmu, kalau kau berani." Doyoung memasang wajah garangnya—yang selalu berhasil membuat Taeyong gemas.

Taeyong tertawa. Doyoung itu aslinya bermulut sadis dan bertatapan sinis. Hanya dihari pertama mereka tinggal bersama Doyoung menampakkan sisi manis— _fake_ nya. "Terserah." Taeyong mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Aku lapar. Kau mau masak atau kita makan diluar?" tanyanya.

Doyoung juga baru sadar kalau dia kelaparan. Ia memegangi perutnya dan melirik jam diatas nakas. Pukul delapan lebih sebelas menit, pantas saja cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah meronta. "Makan diluar saja, aku sedang malas memasak." Jawabnya.

"Oke. Kau punya waktu lima menit untuk bersiap-siap, aku tunggu diparkiran." Kemudian Taeyong berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Doyoung yang baru tersadar bahwa dia bahkan belum mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mondar mandir tadi—sebelum Taeyong menyadarkannya.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Taeyong dan Doyoung perlu berdebat selama dua puluh menit untuk menentukan dimana mereka akan makan malam. Mobil Taeyong bahkan sudah melaju sangat jauh dari apartemen saat mereka akhirnya memilih restoran cepat saji untuk mengisi perut yang suara cacingnya sama bersahutannya dengan perdebatan mereka. Taeyong yang merasa paling lelah karena harus berdebat panjang dengan Doyoung memesan dua menu sekaligus untuk mengisi perutnya. Doyoung hanya mencibir ketika Taeyong sesekali menyalahkannya tentang makan malam yang terlambat disela kunyahan rakusnya. Ketika Doyoung akan mengumpat untuk membalas serangan mulut tak berpendidikan Taeyong, kakak tirinya itu sudah tersedak makanannya sendiri. Doyoung tertawa keras, menghiraukan tatapan tajam pelanggan lain. Sementara Taeyong merutuki kesialannya.

Mereka makan dengan cepat, kurang dari waktu perjalanan mereka menuju restoran ini.

"Kau pulang sendiri ya." Doyoung melotot mendengar kalimat yang keluar dengan tak tahu dirinya dari kakak tiri sialannya ini. "Aku ada janji pergi ke _club_ dengan Johnny dan Lucas." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" tanya Doyoung.

Taeyong menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?" tawarnya. " _Club_ malam kota Seoul tak pernah mengecewakan _kok_." Taeyong menarik tangan Doyoung tanpa persetujuan. Ia yakin sebentar lagi adik tirinya itu pasti akan—

"Lee Taeyong sialan." —mengumpat. "Aku kan belum _bilang_ iya."

" _Nah_ , kau baru saja _bilang_ iya." sebelum membiarkan kata-kata kasar lain keluar dari mulut adik tiri manisnya, Taeyong langsung mendorong Doyoung memasuki mobil. Segera menjalankan mobilnya ditemani tatapan tajam milik Doyoung.

Mobil Taeyong terparkir rapi didepan bangunan besar di pusat kota Seoul. Didepan bangunan itu tertulis " ** _127 Night Club_** " dengan lampu merah dan biru yang kilaunya membuat mata Doyoung sakit "Ini bukan yang pertama bagimu, _kan_?" tanya Taeyong. Doyoung hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan malas. "Ayo turun." dan ia terpaksa ikut saja.

Taeyong berjalan dua langkah didepannya, dan telinga Doyoung langsung disambut alunan musik memekakkan telinga, juga matanya yang dipaksa melihat adegan tak senonoh dari dua orang pria dan wanita yang berciuman sampai air liurnya mengalir kemana-mana. _Iyuhh.. menjijikan_ , batin Doyoung. Ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi Doyoung mengunjungi _night club_ , tapi tetap saja ia tak seterbiasa Taeyong.

Taeyong menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan Doyoung lagi-lagi harus mengasihani mata berharganya karena disini ada lebih banyak lagi pemandangan menjijikkan. Tidak hanya pria-wanita yang berlaku tak senonoh, tapi wanita-wanita bahkan pria-pria juga.

"Ayo masuk!" Doyoung tersentak ketika Taeyong menarik tangannya memasuki ruangan nomor 7.

Pemandangan dalam ruangan itu tak ada bedanya dengan diluar. Mata Doyoung lagi-lagi harus menyaksikan—kali ini tiga orang pria saling mencumbu seperti tak ada hari esok. Seorang pria yang bertubuh paling kecil berada ditengah dengan mulut yang dicumbu oleh bibir pria sebelah kanan, dan leher yang dijilat dan dihisap oleh pria sebelah kiri. Nah, sekarang Doyoung benar-benar menyesal mengikuti Taeyong. Ia melirik kakak tirinya itu yang hanya menatap malas ketiga pria didepannya. Doyoung menerka-nerka, dia tidak akan bernasib sama dengan pria yang ditengah itu kan?

"Hei, aku disini. Bisa kalian berhenti?" dua pria itu akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Taeyong dan Doyoung, kemudian melepaskan mulut mereka dari bibir dan leher pria mungil ditengah.

"Oh, Taeyong _hyung_. Hai." Pria yang tadi memuluti leher pria yang ditengah menyapa Taeyong. Ah iya, Doyoung ingat siapa dia. Lucas, satu tingkat dibawah ia dan Taeyong. Doyoung menajamkan penglihatannya dibawah cahaya lampu yang remang. Ia mengenal ketiga pria itu rupanya. Johnny, satu tingkat diatasnya—dulu satu tingkat dengan Taeyong. Dan.. Doyoung membelalakkan matanya. Itu Ten kan? Pria Thailand—mantan kekasih Taeyong— yang satu tingkat dengannya. _Well_ , jangan tanya mengapa Doyoung bisa tahu hal-hal semacam itu. Taeyong selalu memaksanya menempel kemanapun pria itu pergi ketika mereka disekolah. Dan kakak tirinya itu populer sekali, jadi fakta tentangnya mudah sekali diperoleh. Selama tiga hari ini Doyoung selalu makan siang bersama Taeyong dan dua temannya—Johnny dan Lucas. Doyoung hanya pernah sekali bertemu Ten—mereka berbeda kelas— ketika ia menggunakan toilet sekolah.

"Kau membawa Doyoung juga? Wah, kalian memang tak terpisahkan ya." Ini Johnny yang berbicara. Doyoung mengangguk canggung mendengar kalimat pria itu.

"Tentu." Tangan Taeyong dengan lancangnya langsung merangkulkan lengan kirinya pada bahu Doyoung, membawanya duduk disofa yang sama dengan Johnny, Lucas dan Ten.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiga orang itu—Taeyong, Johnny, dan Lucas— mulai larut bersama _vodka_ dan obrolan kotor mereka. Doyoung tidak peduli, dia berpindah duduk disofa pojok ruangan dengan segelas _wine_ ditangan kanannya. Sampai Ten bergabung duduk disampingnya juga dengan segelas _wine_ ditangan.

"Aku Ten." Ucapnya dengan tangan terjulur dihadapan Doyoung.

Doyoung melirik tangan itu sekilas dan menyambutnya. "Ya, aku tau kau." Ia meneguk lagi _wine_ nya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku Doyoung."

Mereka berjabat tangan beberapa saat, kemudian melepaskannya. Ten menyamankan duduknya disebelah Doyoung, dan menatap ketiga pria didepannya yang asyik berbincang. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi adik Taeyong?" tanyanya setelah keheningan diantara mereka.

Doyoung melirik Ten sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ibuku yang kurang beruntung bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Ayahnya."

Ten tertawa mendengar jawaban Doyoung. "Ayahnya orang baik, _kok_." Cetus Ten. Matanya menatap lurus pada Taeyong yang masih asyik berbincang dengan dua temannya. "Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Tuan Lee membantu restoran keluargaku yang hampir bangkrut."

Doyoung berdeham pelan. Ia juga mengakui kebaikan hati Ayah tirinya itu. "Lalu, kau?" Doyoung kembali meneguk _wine_ nya, kemudian menatap Ten. "Bagaimana bisa berpisah dari Taeyong _hyung_ dan—bersama Johnny _hyung_ dan Lucas?" sebenarnya Doyoung tak ingin tahu tentang ini, tapi ia tak punya ide lain untuk dibicarakan pada Ten. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika tak ingin." Doyoung tak mau Ten salah paham karena kelancangannya.

Ten tersenyum kecil dan meneguk _wine_ nya sebelum menjawab, "Aku berselingkuh dengan Johnny." Doyoung mencoba untuk tak terkejut, tapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaannnya. Ia pikir Taeyong—kakak tirinya yang brengsek itu yang mencampakkan Ten. "Aku mencintai Johnny, dan—tidak bisa mencintai Taeyong." Ten melanjutkan.

"Aku setuju menjadi kekasihnya karena merasa perlu membalas budi pada Tuan Lee. Tapi ketika bertemu Johnny, aku malah jatuh cinta padanya." Ten melirik Doyoung yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan wajah serius. "Kau pikir aku brengsek?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin." Doyoung mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Lucas?"

"Selain aku, Johnny itu juga brengsek." Ten menatap kekasihnya—Johnny yang juga menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Aku kekasihnya, tapi dia membiarkan Lucas menyentuhku." Raut wajah Ten berubah sedih. "Tapi tenang saja. Suatu saat aku pasti bisa membuatnya menjadi milikku, dan aku hanya menjadi miliknya."

Doyoung merasakan pusing seketika, bukan karena gelas kedua _wine_ nya. Tapi karena hubungan mengerikan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang saat ini tengah berada disatu ruangan dengannya. " _Sorry_ , sepertinya aku butuh ke toilet." Ia pamit meski merasa tak perlu pamit pada Ten. Pria Thailand itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian meneguk habis _wine_ nya.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Doyoung tidak bisa tidak memikirkan percakapannya dengan Ten beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia penasaran bagaimana perasaan Taeyong ketika mengetahui kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan bagaimana setelah semua itu, mereka tetap berhubungan baik? Lee Taeyong itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Doyoung terkejut mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh cepat sampai pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya, bersandar angkuh didinding samping pintu toilet. "Aku tidak menyangka. Seseorang yang _bilang_ ciuman pertamanya baru saja diambil, datang ketempat seperti _127 Night Club_." Pria itu menatap Doyoung sinis.

Doyoung memutar bola matanya jengah. Didepannya berdiri bajingan lainnya—Jung Jaehyun. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi siang. Ciuman pertamanya telah direbut secara paksa oleh Jaehyun. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi bertemu lagi dengan Jaehyun ditempat seperti ini, lebih menyebalkan. Doyoung tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Jaehyun tentangnnya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, karena Doyoung baru saja mendapat kesialan selanjutnya karena harus bertemu lagi dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu." Doyoung melangkah dengan tenang melewati Jaehyun, tapi tangan pria itu mencekalnya.

"Kau punya urusan, sejak kau meninggalkan luka dilidahku." Jaehyun menjulurkan lidahnya, dan dapat Doyoung lihat luka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil disana. Astaga! Doyoung tidak tahu kalau dia menggigit sangat kuat sampai meninggalkan luka selebar dan sedalam itu.

"Kau perlu ke dokter kalau begitu." Doyoung mencoba menghiraukannya, dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman kuat Jaehyun. Tapi tidak berhasil. "Apa maumu? Itu bukan salahku, _kan_? Kau yang menciumku duluan, dan itu bagaimana aku melindungi diri."

"Kau berbohong soal ciuman pertama itu, _kan_?" Jaehyun menatap Doyoung penuh selidik.

Doyoung mendengus. "Maaf ya, tapi aku bukan pria seperti itu. Aku selalu menjaga diriku, sebelum aku bertemu pria kurang ajar sepertimu."

"Itu juga yang pertama bagiku." Doyoung melotot tak percaya mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut lancang Jaehyun.

"Kau mau aku percaya itu?" Doyoung berdecih.

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Itu pertama bagiku—melakukannya dengan seorang pria."

Doyoung jengah. Ia tidak peduli dengan percakapannya dengan Jaehyun saat ini. Ia hanya ingin pergi, tapi tangannya masih digenggam sangat kuat oleh Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi ia menyesal berjalan sendirian tanpa Taeyong.

"Kau menarik." Jaehyun menatap tepat kemanik hitam Doyoung, menguncinya. "Mau jadi kekasihku?"

"APA?!" Doyoung memekik.

Ternyata Jung Jaehyun itu lebih menakutkan.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Hei, hei. Saya datang dengan** ** _Chapter_** **pertama. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Iya, saya setuju kalau** ** _fanfic_** **JAEDO sekarang udah jarang banget. Jadi saya ingin mengajak pembaca semua** **—** **terutama para JAEDO** ** _Shipper_** **untuk melestarikan** ** _fanfic_** **Jaedo.**

 **Gimana-gimana** ** _Chapter_** **1nya? Masih kurang** ** _moment_** **Jaedo? Sabar yaa..**

 **Sampai bertemu di** ** _Chapter_** **selanjutnya. Terimakasih.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Cast:**

Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong

 _and others_ ;

 **Warning:**

Yaoi!

…

…

…

"Doyoung?"

Doyoung tersentak dua kali. Pertama karena Jaehyun baru saja meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kedua karena panggilan dari seseorang yang belum lama ini sangat ia kenali suaranya, orang yang sama menakutkannya dengan Jaehyun—

"Taeyong _hyung_!" —sekaligus orang yang paling ia inginkan kehadirannya saat ini. Oh syukurlah! Doyoung diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Kau lama sekali. Apa toiletnya lebih menyenangkan?" Doyoung sebenarnya ingin memukul kepala Taeyong karena pertanyaan itu, kalau saja saat ini keadaannya sedang tidak mendesak—dan ia sangat butuh Taeyong. Ia baru saja mensyukuri kehadiran kakak tirinya itu.

"Tidak." _Fucking NO!_ Doyoung menggeleng kuat. "Aku malah ingin segera kembali." Doyoung ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Ia hampir meraih pergelangan tangan Taeyong agar mereka berdua bisa langsung meninggalkan tempat yang mulai malam ini menjadi tempat terkutuk bagi Doyoung. Tapi kakak tirinya itu malah—

"Jaehyun?" —menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun disana.

"Ya, _hyung_. Ini aku." Jaehyun dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan Taeyong dan mereka melakukan salam seperti sesama teman. "Lama tidak melihatmu disini." Ujar Jaehyun.

"Ya, aku punya beberapa urusan." Taeyong melirik Doyoung. "Ah, jadi ini pertemuan dua orang _chairmate_?" tanya Taeyong.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun saling tatap. " _Hyung_ , ayo kembali." Dan Doyoung cepat-cepat memutus tatapan itu, melakukan percobaan kedua untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Taeyong dan membawa mereka berdua meninggalkan toilet dan Jaehyun.

"Kalian pergi bersama?" Tapi Jaehyun sepertinya tak mengizinkan Doyoung untuk berlalu secepat itu.

"Begitulah." Taeyong merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Doyoung. Oke, Doyoung maafkan dia kali ini. "Kami harus kembali. Lain kali kita bicara lagi." Doyoung hampir ingin mencium Taeyong karena akhirnya kalimat itu keluar. _Benar Taeyong hyung, bawa aku pergi dari sini_ , batin Doyoung.

"Aku tidak ingin lain kali." Jaehyun melirik Doyoung sekilas dan menampilkan seringainya. "Bagaimana kalau aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanyanya pada Taeyong.

Doyoung melotot, melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jaehyun, tapi pemuda itu sengaja menghindarinya. Doyoung ganti menatap pada Taeyong, mengirim sinyal agar kakaknya itu melontarkan penolakan.

"Ada Johnny, Lucas, dan Ten disana." Taeyong sama sekali tak menerima sinyal apapun dari pemuda disampingnya. "Tapi aku dan Doyoung akan segera pergi." Lanjutnya. Doyoung lebih suka kalimat kedua.

"Pergi? Hanya kalian berdua? Kenapa?" terlihat sekali Jaehyun menuntut penjelasan lebih atas pertanyaan bertubinya.

"Ini jam malamnya Doyoung." Taeyong mengusak rambut Doyoung gemas. Yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya menatap kakak tirinya polos. Barusan itu apa? Taeyong tersenyum lembut sambil mengusak pelan rambut Doyoung. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, yang Taeyong lakukan itu manis sekali. Kening Doyoung mengerut, Taeyong ini sedang _acting_ atau apa? Doyoung mengerti _sih_ kalau Taeyong itu sikapnya sering berubah-ubah. Ia bisa sangat baik pada Doyoung dan berubah menyebalkan beberapa detik kemudian. Itulah mengapa Doyoung mengecapnya menakutkan. Dan Doyoung terlalu _shock_ menerima perlakuan itu, sampai ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Didepannya, Jaehyun menatap tangan lancang Taeyong dikelapa Doyoung dengan tajam. Tapi ia terpesona melihat tatapan mata polos Doyoung karena perlakuan Taeyong tersebut. Ia bersumpah kalau wajah Doyoung yang sekarang ini merupakan _favorite_ nya. Tapi ia benci karena tatapan itu ada karena Taeyong.

"Aku akan menerima undanganmu untuk minum dan berbicara lain kali." Taeyong menepuk bahu Jaehyun—menyadarkan pemuda itu dari keterpesonaannya pada wajah Doyoung. "Kami pergi." Pamitnya, dan segera membawa Doyoung menjauh dari sana.

Jaehyun masih terdiam ditempatnya dimenit ketiga Taeyong dan Doyoung pergi. Ia bersandar pada dinding toilet, mengambil rokok dari saku dan menyulut api pada ujungnya. Menghirup tembakau itu dan menghembuskannya. Pikirannya melayang lagi pada ciumannya dan Doyoung tadi siang. Biar Jaehyun perjelas, ciuman itu benar-benar tidak ia rencanakan. Pikiran itu datang begitu saja ketika ia melihat bibir Doyoung yang bergetar karena ia gugup. Jaehyun baru menyadari kebiasaan pemuda itu, saat melihat raut wajah Doyoung ketika Jaehyun meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya, juga ketika Taeyong mengusak kepala pemuda itu. Doyoung gugup dan bibir pemuda itu bergetar tanpa ia sadari.

Masih tentang bibir, saat itu—ketika ia mencium Doyoung— ia tidak bisa mengatur kendali tubuh dan otaknya untuk merasakan kelembutan bibir Doyoung yang bergetar itu. Ia tertarik begitu saja untuk merasainya. Dan Jaehyun benar-benar terkejut dengan rasanya. Manis dan lembut. Jaehyun tidak tahu kalau bibir pria bisa lebih nikmatnya dari bibir Mina—kekasihnya. Ah, Mina. Jaehyun ingat meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja tadi sore. Ia teringat Mark, adik kelasnya yang punya kekasih sesama jenis. Jadi dia datang tanpa ragu pada Mark dan bertanya rasanya berciuman dengan pria. Dan Mark dengan semangat menggebu-gebu menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali pada Jaehyun, hal-hal apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan Haechan—kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ , coba saja _pacaran_ dengan laki-laki. Itu menarik." Begitulah kalimat terakhir Mark sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun di sudut _café_ untuk berkencan dengan Haechan tadi sore.

Jaehyun menghisap bagian terakhir rokoknya, kemudian membuang puntungnya sembarangan. Ia berpikir cukup lama, sampai sudah menghabiskan satu puntung. Ia mengambil puntung kedua, dan menyalakannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, kali ini tentang hubungan Taeyong dan Doyoung. Jaehyun takut kalau mungkin saja keduanya merupakan pasangan kekasih. Tapi Jaehyun menyeringai setelah pikiran itu melintas. Jaehyun tidak peduli. Ia harus memiliki Doyoung apapun yang terjadi. Ia tak peduli Doyoung kekasih siapa, dia akan merebutnya. Itu hukuman karena Kim Doyoung berani membuat Jung Jaehyun tertarik.

…

…

…

Taeyong menarik tangan Doyoung menuju parkiran dan mendorong adik tirinya itu memasuki mobil. Doyoung tidak berpikir untuk menolak—walaupun pergelangan tangannya nyeri karena genggaman kuat Taeyong. Bagaimanapun ia masih merafalkan syukur berkali-kali karena Taeyong datang disaaat yang tepat. Menjauhkannya dari orang gila macam Jaehyun. Yang dua kali dalam satu hari melakukan hal tak terduga pada Doyoung—merampas ciuman pertamanya dan meminta menjadi kekasihnya. Doyoung yakin ia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Kita tidak pamit dengan Johnny _hyung_ dan yang lainnya?" Doyoung baru ingat saat Taeyong sudah duduk didepan kemudi.

"Aku akan mengiriminya pesan nanti." Taeyong menjawab dengan wajah datar, dan melajukan mobilnya tanpa cerewet meminta Doyoung memasang _seatbelt_. Doyoung disampingnya menatap dengan raut bingung.

Mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan. Taeyong fokus menyetir dengan raut datar, sedang Doyoung disebelahnya sesekali mencuri pandang untuk memeriksa raut wajah kakak tirinya itu. Taeyong yang diam begini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk Doyoung. Taeyong tidak pernah menyetir dengan tenang—sepanjang yang Doyoung ingat beberapa hari ini. Dia biasanya selalu mengajak Doyoung bicara dan terkadang menjahilinya jika mereka berhenti dilampu merah. Jadi kalau Taeyong bersikap tidak biasanya seperti ini, berarti ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau kenapa?" Doyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Wajar kalau dia penasaran _kan_? Lagipula saat ini dia sedang berada disekitar Taeyong—ia punya hak untuk tahu.

Tapi tak ada jawaban yang ia terima. Taeyong masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya, pura-pura tak menghiraukan Doyoung. Sekarang jelas sekali raut kesal itu nampak di wajah Taeyong. Doyoung berpikir dan mencoba membuat asumsinya sendiri tentang perilaku aneh Taeyong. Apa _mood_ pemuda itu jadi berantakan karena melihat Ten bersama Johnny dan Lucas? Tapi kan tadi mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Dari yang Doyoung lihat, Taeyong bahkan tak peduli soal Ten—dan hubungannya dengan Johnny dan Lucas. Jadi, Doyoung memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya untuk menjawab alasan sikap aneh Taeyong malam ini. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tak tahu jawabannya. Pikiran terakhir yang membuatnya bergidik adalah jangan-jangan Lee Taeyong itu punya banyak kepribadian. _Hiiii…_

 _Tok... tok…_

Doyoung terlonjak karena ketukan pada kaca mobil disebelahnya—mobil itu sudah tak melaju lagi. Taeyong yang mengetuknya—tunggu! Mengapa Taeyong sudah ada disana? Pemuda itu mengetuk sekali lagi dengan raut jengah. Jadi Doyoung langsung membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Kau tak mau keluar?" tanya Taeyong.

Doyoung masih linglung dan memperhatikan sekitar. _Ahh_.. dia sudah di _basement_ apartemen mereka ternyata. Doyoung tersenyum bodoh pada Taeyong, dan langsung keluar mengikuti kakak tirinya berjalan menuju _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai tujuh—kamar mereka.

Taeyong menekan enam digit angka untuk akses masuk kekamar mereka, dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Doyoung menyusul dibelakangnya, dan karena ia masih penasaran dengan sikap aneh Taeyong, maka ia memutuskan untuk bergabung duduk dilengan sofa. Doyoung melirik Taeyong dan baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya—

"Aku butuh berpikir." —sebelum Taeyong menyela.

Doyoung mengerti, ia harus menekan rasa penasarannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih berbaring disofa. Memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia perlu mandi dan mencoba tidur. Tubuh dan pikirannya sangat lelah karena dua orang menakutkan yang baru-baru ini masuk dalam hidupnya ( _read_ : Taeyong dan Jaehyun).

…

…

…

Doyoung ingin sekali mengumpat pada _alarm_ nya, tapi ia tahu itu sia-sia. Ia baru bisa tidur pukul lima pagi dan dipaksa bangun oleh _alarm_ nya jam setengah tujuh pagi. Doyoung menatap sekeliling kamarnya, mengusak kasar wajahnya, berdiam diri selama tiga menit, baru kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan melakukan sedikit peregangan untuk tubuh lelahnya. Doyoung melotot _horror_ pada _seonggok_ tubuh yang berbaring diatas sofa. Itu Lee Taeyong. Ternyata pemuda itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari sofa semalaman. Doyoung bergidik membayangkan betapa nyerinya tubuh itu ketika bangun nanti—karena harus tidur disofa sepanjang malam.

Doyoung mendekat, dan mencoba membangunkan kakak tirinya itu. " _Hyung_ , bangun. Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh." Doyoung menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Taeyong. Kakak tirinya itu menggeliat sebentar, baru kemudian membuka mata. "Mandilah, aku akan membuat sarapan." Ucap Doyoung lagi, kemudian berlalu dari ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Taeyong bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa kaku dan mata yang masih berat untuk dibuka. Seperti Doyoung, ia juga baru terlelap pukul lima pagi. Taeyong mencoba bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada sofa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah dapur, dan Doyoung sudah mulai sibuk membuat sarapan disana. Taeyong beranjak dari sofa dan memasuki kamarnya, ia harus mandi dan bersiap kesekolah. Jujur saja, semenjak ada Doyoung disini, ia tidak pernah terlambat bangun dan datang ke sekolah dengan perut kosong. Sekarang ia selalu datang tepat waktu dan dengan perut sudah terisi oleh masakan Doyoung—walau hanya dengan _pancake_ atau roti bakar dan susu.

Taeyong menghabiskan waktu limabelas menit untuk mandi dan bersiap dengan seragam yang rapih dan tas dipunggung. Ia menuju dapur dan sarapan sudah tersedia di atas meja—dua piring nasi goreng. Tapi tidak ada Doyoung disana, adik tirinya itu pasti sedang mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Taeyong duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan rasa lapar semakin menyerangnya. Ia bersyukur menu sarapan hari ini adalah nasi goreng—karena ia sangat lapar sekarang. Tanpa menunggu Doyoung, ia mengambil suapan pertamanya dan makan dengan tenang. Pada suapan ketiga dari Taeyong, Doyoung datang dengan seragam rapih dan tas dipunggung. Ia duduk diseberang Taeyong dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Sarapan pagi ini sangat berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Mereka hanya makan dengan diam, ditemani dentingan sendok dan garpu dengan piring masing-masing. Suasananya benar-benar canggung.

Tapi meski sama-sama menyadari kecanggungan itu, tak ada satupun dari kedua pemuda itu yang mau mengakhirinya. Hingga Taeyong sampai pada suapan terakhir, dan disusul Doyoung dengan beberapa suapan setelahnya.

Lagi-lagi tanpa ucapan, mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kamar menuju _basement_. Masuk kedalam mobil dan Taeyong berkendara dalam diam. Benar-benar tak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Hingga sampai di sekolah dan keluar dari mobilpun, mereka hanya diam, namun tetap berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka mencapai pintu kelas, Taeyong secara tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Doyoung. Doyoung terkejut dan mencoba berontak—

"Coba saja kalau kau berani melepaskannya." —tapi bisikan dengan nada menuntut yang dilontarkan Taeyong membuatnya terdiam. Ia memilih mengikutinya saja. Lagipula Doyoung terlalu lelah untuk melawan.

"Hai, Jaehyun." Taeyong menyapa Jaehyun yang bersandar pada pintu kelas—tapi bukan kelas mereka. Doyoung terkejut lagi, sebelumnya ia merasa tidak melihat Jaehyun ada disana.

"Hai, Taeyong _hyung_." Jaehyun hanya menatap Taeyong sekilas, lalu beralih menatap lurus pada Doyoung. "Halo, Doyoung- _ah_." Tapi tak sampai tiga detik, matanya beralih lagi pada lengan Taeyong yang melingkari bahu Doyoung dengan _possessive_. Jaehyun tanpa sadar menggertakan giginya geram.

Doyoung yang mendapat sapaan itu tak mau repot-repot menjawab. Ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajah, tak sudi berhadapan dengan manusia macam Jung Jaehyun. Pokoknya ia kesal, sangat kesal. Dan benci setengah mati dengan Jung Jaehyun. Titik.

"Mengunjungi Mina?" Taeyong bertanya sambil melirik gadis yang mengapit lengan Jaehyun dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tentu saja." Ini bukan Jaehyun yang menjawab, tapi Mina. Karena Jaehyun mungkin tak mendengar pertanyaan itu—karena matanya masih terfokus pada lengan Taeyong dibahu Doyoung.

Kening Taeyong berkerut melihat ekspresi Jaehyun. "Jaehyun pasti sangat merindukanmu, ya?" kali ini Taeyong melontarkan tanyanya pada Mina.

Mina menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyum bibirnya sambil memeluk semakin erat lengan Jaehyun. "Benar sekali. Bahkan kemarin ia seharian tidak menghubungiku setelah meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah."

Kalimat Mina itu berhasil menarik Jaehyun untuk menatap pada gadis itu, tapi hanya untuk melepaskan lengannya dari rengkuhan Mina. Lalu dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari gadis itu.

"Wah, wah. Ada apa ini?" Taeyong yang menyaksikan tingkah Jaehyun itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia melirik Mina sebentar sebelum berbicara lagi. "Kami semalam bertemu Jaehyun di _127 Night Club_. Aku pikir kalian pergi bersama."

"Apa? Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku dan mengabaikan semua pesanku." Mina menatap Jaehyun dan memberikan pemuda itu tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

Sekarang perhatian Jaehyun seluruhnya pada Mina. Ia lupa seharusnya menutup mulut Taeyong soal pertemuan mereka semalam. Jaehyun tidak suka mengajak Mina ke _Night Club_ manapun, karena gadis itu sangat suka minum tapi ia cepat sekali mabuk. Dan mabuknya seorang Myoui Mina itu sangat menyusahkan.

" _Ups_! Apa aku tidak sengaja membocorkan sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi rahasia?" Taeyong menutup mulutnya, merasa menyesal. Ia melirik Jaehyun yang menatapnya datar. Dan ia membalas tatapan itu dengan seringai. "Mina, mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati dan jaga baik-baik kekasihmu." Taeyong menatap lurus pada mata Jaehyun yang kini menatapnya penuh selidik. "Karena semalam aku menyaksikan Jaehyun meminta seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

Tidak hanya Mina dan Jaehyun yang _shock_ dengan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Taeyong, tapi Doyoung yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikanpun, sama terkejutnya. Ia membuat gerakan tanpa sadar bergeser menjauh dari Taeyong—hanya untuk melihat senyum mengerikan pemuda itu.

Sisi menakutkan lainnya dari Lee Taeyong, terlihat.

…

…

…

 _ **To be continued**_

…

…

 **Hai, hai. Ini** _ **Chapter**_ **2nya.** _ **Sorry**_ **,** _ **sorry**_ **. Saya tahu disini bahkan gak ada** _ **moment**_ **Jaedo sama sekali. Tapi saya memang masih fokus pada pengenalan karakter dan pembentukan alur ceritanya.** _ **Next**_ _ **Chapter**_ **baru mulai fokus pada** _ **moments**_ **mereka. Ditunggu yaa…**

 **Terimakasih untuk** _ **review**_ **nya. Sampai bertemu di** _ **Chapter**_ **selanjutnya. Terimakasih.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cast:**

Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong

 _and others_ ;

 **Warning:**

Yaoi!

…

…

…

Mina terbahak meski sempat terdiam cukup lama karena kalimat Taeyong. Jaehyun diam-diam bernafas lega dan memasang raut tenang. Doyoung dan Taeyong yang tak mengerti hanya mengerutkan kening. Dimana bagian lucunya sampai Mina tertawa seperti orang kehilangan akal?

"Memang tidak banyak yang tahu." Mina memulai penjelasannya sambil masih terkekeh. "Jaehyun punya kebiasaan aneh ketika dia sedang mabuk. Ia akan menyatakan cinta pada siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya." Ucap Mina. Kini gantian Taeyong yang _shock_ , ditambah Doyoung juga sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak berpikir Jaehyun cukup mabuk semalam." Komentar Taeyong setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Taeyong melirik lagi pada Jaehyun dan tersenyum sinis. " _Nevermind_. Lagipula ia tak akan mendapatkan _nya_." Ujar Taeyong, kemudian meraih bahu Doyoung lagi untuk dirangkulnya dan berlalu dari sana—kelas Mina.

Jaehyun menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan tatapan dingin. Lagi-lagi tangan kurang ajar Taeyong dengan beraninya merangkul Doyoung.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk saat itu kan?" pertanyaan Mina mengalihkan Jaehyun untuk menatap gadis itu. Tatapannya tajam, meminta penjelasan Jaehyun.

"Tentu." Jawab Jaehyun. Hanya itu. Ia tak mau menjelaskan apapun pada Mina—tak perlu.

Mina menghela nafas dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kita sudah bersama selama dua tahun. Sudah saling mengenal dari kecil. Aku mencintaimu—" Mina bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya dan menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat. "—tapi aku tahu kau tidak." Ucapnya.

Jaehyun menoleh pada Mina dan menemukan kesedihan dari raut gadis itu. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak ingin membantah ucapan Mina. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti." Jaehyun memberikan kecupan singkat dikening Mina dan meninggalkan gadis itu—untuk menuju kelasnya. Seiring dengan suara bel yang mengingatkan mereka bahwa jam pelajaran pertama segera dimulai.

"Tidak bisakah aku memilikimu lebih lama lagi?" tanya Mina entah pada siapa. Serupa bisikkan yang tenggelam oleh riuh siswa siswi disekitarnya.

…

…

…

Doyoung duduk gusar dibangkunya. Ia menatap Taeyong yang duduk di meja sebelahnya dan tatapan mata pemuda itu kembali datar. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia merangkul Doyoung seperti tak ingin berpisah barang sebentar saja. Tapi setelah mengantarkan Doyoung dengan selamat di bangkunya, pemuda itu hanya pergi meninggalkan Doyoung lagi-lagi tanpa sepatah kata. Sisi waras Doyoung tak ingin peduli sebenarnya, tapi hatinya meronta untuk meminta kejelasan perubahan sikap Taeyong dari semalam hingga pagi ini.

Akhirnya Doyoung memilih untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Taeyong yang duduk tenang dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar kakak tirinya itu merasa risih dan menyerah untuk mengabaikannya. Doyoung menopang tangan sebelah kiri didagu, dan mulai menatapi Taeyong yang masih duduk dengan tenang tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun—meski ia menyadari kelakuan Doyoung.

Doyoung sampai tidak sadar, Jaehyun sudah duduk dibangku disampingnya dan menatap tak suka pada kelakuannya. Dari pandangan Jaehyun, Doyoung seperti sedang terang-terangan menunjukkan kekagumannya pada Lee Taeyong. Menatapi pemuda itu dengan _intens_ nya sampai lupa berkedip karena begitu terpesona.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja? Kalian selalu bersama hampir setiap saat." Jaehyun mendengus sambil melirik Doyoung sinis.

Ucapan itu menyadarkan Doyoung akan kehadiran Jaehyun dan kini perhatiannya teralihkan pada teman sebangku yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya itu. Ia menatap Jaehyun tajam sebagai tanda ketidaksukaannya.

"Wajahmu terlihat tolol kalau sedang menatapnya." Jaehyun berbicara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya—hingga jarak kurang dari lima _centimeter_ — dengan Doyoung. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kegugupan dari raut wajah Doyoung saat ini. Jaehyun sekalipun tidak akan menyesal melakukan kejahatan jenis apapun asal bisa diberikan kesempatan seperti ini lagi—melihat wajah Doyoung sedekat ini. Wajah gugup Doyoung itu manis sekali.

Doyoung sebenarnya juga tertegun menatap wajah Jaehyun dalam jarak sedekat ini. Bayangan ciuman mereka kemarin, masih jelas sekali dalam pikiran Doyoung. Jadi sebelum memutuskan untuk menjauh dan membuat jarak aman dari Jaehyun, Doyoung menyempatkan untuk mengagumi bibir Jaehyun yang kelembutannya pernah menyelimuti mulutnya. Ah, Doyoung pasti sudah gila. "Aku tidak peduli padamu." Ujarnya sambil memeletkan lidah pada Jaehyun. Kemudian duduk tegak dan tenang karena guru mata pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas, siap untuk memulai pelajaran.

Jaehyun bukan merasa terhina—karena diejek seperti itu oleh Doyoung— tapi malah terpesona lagi dan lagi pada sisi menggemaskan pemuda itu. Keimutan Doyoung meningkat dimata Jaehyun ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan ekspresi mengejeknya. Sumpah! Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada pemuda manapun diluar sana. Kim Doyoung adalah orang pertama yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh sampai ia kesusahan bernafas. Jaehyun merasa dirinya tidak mungkin punya ketertarikan _seperti itu_ pada pria—meski ia punya banyak teman _gay_ — karena ia punya Mina disisinya. Ia yakin 100% sebelum Doyoung datang dihidupnya dan menghancurkan semua kewarasannya. Jaehyun gila.

Selama jam pelajaran, Jaehyun hanya fokus menatapi wajah indah tanpa cela—yang bahkan baru disadarinya jauh lebih cantik daripada Mina— milik teman sebangkunya, Kim Doyoung. Sementara Doyoung tetap memilih tak peduli, hanya mengikuti pelajaran dan mengabaikan Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun menyadari, mata Doyoung beberapa kali—ah tidak! Terlalu sering malah— menatap pada Taeyong yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka, yang tak menghiraukan satupun penjelasan guru didepan sana tentang teori alam semesta berserta isinya.

Jaehyun lagi-lagi menatap tak suka. Kenapa _sih_ Doyoung selalu menyisihkan waktunya selama pelajaran untuk menatap peduli pada Taeyong, sementara hampir tidak menganggap kehadiran Jaehyun disampingnya. Jaehyun semakin penasaran dengan hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Taeyong dan Doyoung. Ia belum menggali informasi apapun tentang Doyoung. Si anak baru yang tiba-tiba sudah jadi teman sebangkunya, dekat dengan Lee Taeyong dan teman-temannya, serta berhasil membuat Jaehyun tertarik setengah mati dengannya. Tapi apapun jawabannya, Jaehyun tetap akan menjadikan Doyoung miliknya.

…

…

…

Doyoung tersentak lagi dan lagi—ia terlalu malas menghitungnya— hari ini. Baru saja ia selesai mengemasi perangkat belajarnya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Taeyong meninggalkan kelas dan bergabung dengan Johnny, Lucas dan Ten dimeja kantin yang beberapa hari ini selalu menjadi tempat ia menghabiskan makan siang.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Aku dan Lucas yang akan mengantri." Ini pertanyaan dari Ten yang tentu saja ditujukan pada Taeyong dan Doyoung.

"Aku masih kenyang, jadi cukup pesankan aku minuman saja." Ini jawaban Taeyong. Dan Ten sepertinya sudah terlalu hafal hingga tidak perlu bertanya minuman apa yang Taeyong inginkan.

"Kalau Doyoung?" Ten beralih pada Doyoung yang sepertinya belum cukup sadar bahwa dia sudah berada dikantin.

"Eh? Apa saja. Mungkin bisa samakan dengan Taeyong _hyung_ , karena aku juga masih kenyang." Jawab Doyoung akhirnya.

Ten mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka bersama dengan Lucas.

"Kenyang? Kalian tidak _saling memakan_ , kan?" pertanyaan _ambigu_ itu keluar dari mulut Johnny, bersama dengan kekehannya.

Taeyong menanggapinya dengan gedikkan bahu. " _Well_ , aku tidak seperti kau yang terus kelaparan meski sudah _memakan_ Ten setiap saat." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Tapi Johnny malah tertawa. "Kau terlalu mengenalku." Kemudian mereka melakukan tos dengan tinju mereka.

Doyoung memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan hubungan dua orang ini. Sebenarnya sama tidak mengertinya dengan sikap Taeyong yang sering berubah-ubah. Jadi Doyoung menyerah untuk mencoba mengerti, dan lebih baik ikuti saja. Lagipula ia punya pilihan kedua dari Ayah tirinya yang baik hati itu. Kalau ia boleh kembali ke Guri, kalau merasa tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan Seoul dan kakak tirinya, Lee Taeyong. Ia punya waktu tiga bulan untuk mencoba beradaptasi, kemudian boleh memutuskan. Tetap tinggal, atau kembali. _Sst.. ini rahasia_. Karena Taeyong sama sekali tidak tahu tentang pilihan kedua yang diberikan Ayahnya untuk Doyoung.

Ten dan Lucas datang bermenit-menit setelahnya dengan semua pesanan mereka. Johnny baru ingin memasukkan suapan pertama nasinya, sebelum seseorang datang dan menyapa.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" siapa lagi orang yang mulai hari ini suka mengusik dan berada disekitar Doyoung?

"Oh, Jaehyun. Tentu saja." Johnny bahkan rela menukar suapan pertama makan siangnya hanya untuk menjawab permintaan Jaehyun.

Baru Jaehyun ingin duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Doyoung, kaki Taeyong sudah lebih dulu menendang kursi itu hingga terpental cukup jauh. Suasana kantin hening seketika. Mata semua orang menatap pada kegaduhan dimeja Taeyong dan teman-temannya. Sementara si pelaku hanya memasang tampang datar seperti tidak pernah melakukan apapun. " _Sorry_ , kami tidak punya kursi kosong." Taeyong tersenyum meremehkan.

Jaehyun si korban hanya terkekeh. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Doyoung agar pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Jaehyun mengambil alih kursi yang dipakai Doyoung sebelumnya, kemudian menarik Doyoung lagi hingga duduk dipangkuannya. " _No problem_ , aku bisa berbagi kursi ini dengan Doyoung." Jaehyun tersenyum menang.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun memancarkan aura membunuh satu sama lain. Semua orang di kantin menyadari hal itu. Termasuk Doyoung yang masih duduk manis dipangkuan Jaehyun. Ia dapat melihat tatapan tak bersahabat kedua orang itu karena Jaehyun memangkunya menghadap Taeyong. Doyoung ingin kabur saat ini juga, tapi pelukan Jaehyun dipinggangnya kelewat erat. Jadi Doyoung hanya merutuk dalam hati ditambah sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan kepada Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Ia tak peduli Taeyong dan Jaehyun saling bunuh sekalipun saat ini, tapi Doyoung tak ingin terlibat. Sumpah! Ia belum satu minggu berada di Seoul. Jalan dari apartemen menuju sekolah saja dia belum hafal. Tapi sudah dibebani tanggungjawab segini besar dalam perkelahian dua orang pemuda yang dimintapun tidak, masuk kedalam kehidupan tenangnya.

Berbeda dengan Doyoung, Ten hanya menatap sebentar kejadian itu dan kembali melahap makan siangnya tanpa peduli. Sementara Johnny dan Lucas meletakkan sendok mereka kembali kepiring, kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Jae?" Mina datang disaat yang tepat! Teriakan itu disuarakan dalam hati oleh semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Jaehyun pastinya. Gadis itu berdiri kaku ditempatnya, melihat Jaehyun memeluk erat pinggang Doyoung dan Doyoung yang terduduk manis—setidaknya menurut Mina— dipangkuan kekasihnya.

Tatapan semua orang kini beralih pada Mina. Doyoung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lolos dari pelukan lengan Jaehyun. Ia antara merasa lega dan takut.

"Hai, Mina. Mau bergabung dengan kami?" Ten bertanya dengan santai, tidak memerdulikan situasi sama sekali. "Ayolah." Ia menarik kursi yang sebelumnya menjadi korban tendangan Taeyong, memposisikan disampingnya, dan menarik tangan Mina agar gadis itu duduk disana. "Doyoung juga carilah kursi yang lain dan duduk." Tapi berkat Ten, semua orang kembali pada makan siang damai mereka. Meski tatapan Taeyong dan Jaehyun masih tetap pada _mode_ ingin membunuh.

Ten tersenyum kecil setelah ia berhasil mengembalikan keadaan—tidak sepenuhnya _sih_. Ia melirik Johnny yang masih belum menyentuh makanannya, jadi Ten mengambil inisiatif untuk memberikan satu suapan pada kekasihnya itu. Johnny tersenyum lembut dan menerima suapannya dengan senang hati.

Meski semua kejadian tadi kini telah dianggap selesai bagi semua orang, itu tidak berlaku pada Doyoung. Ia masih berdiri ditempatnya—tak mengindahkan anjuran Ten untuk mengambil kursi dan duduk. Doyoung hampir gila menghadapi kejadian barusan, dan ia akan semakin gila kalau berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Doyoung memilih pergi dari sana. Ia butuh menenangkan pikirannya.

Jaehyun tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, jadi dia dengan sigap mengikuti langkah Doyoung. Taeyong lebih kepada tak ingin Jaehyun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan adik tirinya itu, ingin ikut meninggalkan kursinya untuk menyusul. Tapi tangan Johnny lebih sigap meraih pergelangan tangannya. Johnny dengan wajah datar, menggeleng pada Taeyong—memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu tidak pergi dari sana.

Mina merasa ia tidak bisa berada disana. Ia tahu keempat pemuda itu juga tak akan memberikan penjelasan apapun tentang kejadian tadi padanya. Jadi ia memilih pergi.

"Sadarlah, Lee Taeyong." Johnny baru berani bicara setelah Mina pergi. Ia menatap Taeyong serius. "Dia adikmu."

"Adik tiri." Balas Taeyong dengan raut datar. Ia menarik kasar pergelangan tangannya dari Johnny, lalu berlalu dari sana.

Ten menghela nafas. Ia yang awalnya masih berusaha keras untuk menikmati makanannya, kini sudah benar-benar kehilangan selera. "Mereka juga tampak ingin saling membunuh tadi pagi." Ten berbicara tentang Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Tadi pagi?" Lucas tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ya, didepan kelasku." Ten satu kelas dengan Mina. Tatapan menuntut Johnny membuatnya harus menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi didepan kelasnya antara Taeyong dan Jaehyun, tentu ditambah si polos Doyoung dan Mina yang tak mengerti apa-apa tapi dengan cepat dapat membaca keadaan.

…

…

…

Doyoung mengikuti saja kemana langkah kakinya pergi. Menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang sepi karena hampir semua siswa menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin. Ia berhenti diujung lorong lantai tiga dan menemukan pintu terakhir bertuliskan 'Aula'. Baiklah, tak akan ada yang mau berada diaula pada jam-jam segini. Doyoung pikir ini tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Jadi dia membuka pintu kayu besar itu, dan masuk kedalamnya. Ruangan itu gelap dan udaranya berbau. Doyoung mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya untuk membantu penerangan. Sekali tekan, seluruh lampu diruangan itu menyala. Doyoung beralih mencari _remote_ AC, menyalakannya hingga suhu terendah. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati jejeran kursi berwarna merah gelap. Didepannya ada panggung besar nan megah. Aula sekolah ini persis seperti tempat konser musik. Benar saja, Doyoung dapat melihat piano disisi kiri panggung itu. Ia memilih salah satu kursi, dan duduk tenang disana, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Rasanya baru beberapa detik Doyoung memejamkan mata, suara piano menyapa pendengarannya. Doyoung cepat-cepat membuka mata dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada piano yang mengalunkan suara indah didepan sana. Seseorang sedang memainkannya. Sebenarnya Doyoung bisa saja tidak peduli dan terus memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati alunan piano itu, tapi orang yang memainkannya tidak bisa tidak menarik atensi Doyoung.

Doyoung berjalan semakin dekat menuju panggung dan berdiri didepan pianonya. Alunan itu menyebar hingga keseluruh ruangan. Seseorang didepannya masih menarikan jemarinya diatas _tuts_ piano. Doyoung tidak memungkiri, ia menikmati permainan itu sampai bisa mengangkat seluruh beban pikirannya menyebar keseluruh ruang seperti alunan nada piano itu. Meski Doyoung harus mengerutkan kening kecewa ketika nada-nada itu berhenti mengalun.

Doyoung menoleh dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan manik gelap seseorang didepannya. Jung Jaehyun.

"Kau mengikutiku, ya?" tanya Doyoung.

Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan hingga ia sampai didepan Doyoung yang masih bersandar pada piano. "Sebenarnya kau yang membawaku." jawab Jaehyun. Membuat Doyoung mengernyit bingung.

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Aku disini untuk mendengar jawabanmu dari pernyataanku tadi malam."

Doyoung bergeser beberapa langkah, ia buru-buru membuat jarak antaranya dan Jaehyun. Tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Jaehyun. Doyoung tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Jung Jaehyun sama sekali tidak mabuk semalam. Tapi memangnya siapa yang mau percaya itu? Mina tak berada disana semalam, jadi gadis itu mana tahu keseriusan yang tergambar diraut wajah Jaehyun. Mungkin hanya Doyoung saja yang terlalu polos.

Doyoung jauh-jauh naik kelantai tiga untuk menemukan ketenangan, tapi semua sia-sia karena Jaehyun ada disini. Salah satu sumber ketidaktenangannya berdiri angkuh didepannya. Mempertanyakan jawaban yang pertanyaannya bahkan tak dianggap serius oleh Doyoung. Hancur sudah kewarasan seorang Kim Doyoung. Ia ingin memaki, tapi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Ketika tubuh Doyoung limbung karena pening dikepala, Jaehyun dengan sigap meraih pinggangnya dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Doyoung. Doyoung bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk meronta minta dilepaskan. Ketika satu bisikkan dari Jaehyun menyapa pendengarannya, tubuh Doyoung menegang.

"Kita bisa menjadi gila bersama-sama." Ditambah satu gigitan kecil dan hisapan kuat dilehernya, Jung Jaehyun sudah menandai Kim Doyoung.

…

…

…

 **To be continued**

…

…

 **Hai, hai. Saya kembali bersama** _ **Chapter**_ **3\. Terimakasih untuk** _ **review**_ **kalian dari** _ **Chapter**_ **sebelumnya. Beberapa bilang lebih nge** _ **feel**_ **sama Taedo daripada Jaedonya hha maaf yaa. Mengenai** _ **rated**_ **?** _ **Well**_ **, saya juga masih bingung menentukan. Sebenarnya konflik cerita dan bahasa yang kadang-kadang kasar membuat** _ **fic**_ **ini pantas dikasih** _ **rated**_ _ **M(ature)**_ **. Tapi beberapa sering salah paham soal** _ **rated**_ **M di** _ **fanfic**_ **—** **menganggap bakal ada adegan 21+ hha**

 **Dan kalo ada yang tanya** **—** **sejauh ini belum ada yang tanya sih soal Apakah akan ada adegan 21+ di** _ **fic**_ **ini? Sebenarnya saya tidak merencakan hal itu. Tapi mungkin saja saya bisa berubah pikiran nanti hha. Jadi intinya** _ **fic**_ **ini tetep gak cocok dibaca kalian yang se-** _ **line**_ **sama anak-anak Dream wkakakak** _ **No Child**_ **yaaaaa**

 _ **Well**_ **, saya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk kita semua yang mulai 12 Juni kemaren sudah terlahir sebagai NCTzen. Yeay!**

 **Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di** _ **Chapter**_ **selanjutnya.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cast:**

Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong

 _and others_ ;

 **Warning:**

Yaoi!

…

…

…

Doyoung merasa ia sungguhan gila ketika merasakan gigitan dan hisapan kuat yang diberikan Jaehyun pada lehernya. Ia gila karena ia menikmatinya. Jemari panjangnya meraih kerah seragam Jaehyun dan meremas bagian itu kuat. Doyoung sekuat tenaga menggigit bibirnya agar desahan nikmat itu tak keluar. Dan Doyoung merasa ia benar-benar dipermainkan ketika Jaehyun menyudahi aktivitasnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat wajah merah Doyoung dan bibir Doyoung yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hmp!" Doyoung memekik antara merasa terkejut dan nikmat karena Jaehyun yang tanpa aba-aba menyelimuti bibirnya dengan milik pemuda itu. Ciuman itu terasa nikmat dan perih bagi Doyoung. Tapi merasakan betapa semangatnya bibir Jaehyun bermain diatas bibirnya, Doyoung tahu Jaehyun hanya merasakan nikmat. Jaehyun bahkan menutup matanya, dan semakin mendorong Doyoung hingga tubuhnya terhimpit sempurna dengan tepian piano. Doyoung tak hanya merasakan Jaehyun memakan penuh bibirnya, tapi juga darahnya. Setiap Jaehyun menghisap bibirnya, darah segar yang lain keluar dan memberikan rasa perih sekaligus nikmat untuk Doyoung. Lagi-lagi ciumannya dan Jaehyun terasa seperti ini.

Pemuda itu —Jaehyun— kembali menyeringai setelah ia mengakhiri ciumannya. Ia menatapi wajah Doyoung lekat-lekat. "Ciuman ini tetap terasa nikmat meski lidahku tidak bermain didalam rongga mulutmu." Ujarnya.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Doyoung tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau takut lidahmu terluka lagi, _kan_?"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Ya. Seandainya kau tahu menggunakan gigi untuk hal-hal yang nikmat, aku pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Doyoung baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Jaehyun, tapi pemuda itu sudah menyeretnya paksa menuju kesisi kiri panggung yang gelap. Jaehyun lagi-lagi mendorong dan menghimpit tubuh Doyoung pada dinding. Doyoung hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya untuk Jaehyun sebelum ia mendengar pintu Aula yang terbuka dan telapak tangan Jaehyun yang membekap kuat mulutnya. Doyoung melotot, sementara Jaehyun mengintip dari balik dinding. Seseorang datang. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas sekali, menggema keseluruh ruangan. Juga suara nafas yang terengah-engah, seseorang itu pasti habis berlari untuk sampai ketempat ini.

Doyoung ragu untuk memaksa lepas dari kungkungan Jaehyun, atau tetap diam bersama pemuda itu. Ia penasaran sekali dengan seseorang yang ada didepan panggung sana. Apakah dia orang yang dapat membantu Doyoung untuk lepas dari Jaehyun, atau dia orang yang lebih berbahaya lagi dari Jaehyun?

"Tidak ada disini juga?" Tapi suara itu meyakinkan Doyoung sepenuhnya. Suara itu adalah milik Lee Taeyong. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu datang disaat-saat yang hampir tepat. Kenapa hampir tepat? Yah! Karena maaf saja ya, Doyoung terlalu gengsi untuk berterimakasih dan lagipula Taeyong selalu datang setelah dia dibuat gila oleh Jaehyun.

Rencana Doyoung sekarang adalah melepaskan diri dari Jaehyun dan berlari menuju Taeyong, tapi begitu matanya bertemu dengan milik Jaehyun—yang juga sedang menatapnya, pemuda itu seratus persen sudah mengetahui isi kepala Doyoung — _ **failed**_. Doyoung memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Ia harus memikirkan rencana baru—

"Akh!" —atau tak perlu berpikir lagi, karena ketika dia menemukan Jaehyun lengah sedikit untuk mengintip Taeyong, Doyoung lagi-lagi harus mengandalkan gigi kelincinya untuk melukai bagian lain dari tubuh Jaehyun. Dan kali ini adalah tangan.

 _Rasakan!_ Doyoung berteriak senang dalam hati saat mendengar pekik kesakitan Jaehyun. Aula yang mulanya tenang dan hening, kini menjadi gaduh seketika. Jaehyun menghiraukan rasa sakit ditangannya, dan mencoba meraih Doyoung yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Lalu ada Taeyong yang meneriakkan nama Doyoung ketika menemukan pemuda itu berlari keluar dari sisi kiri panggung dengan Jaehyun yang berlari dibelakangnya. Taeyong tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti keadaan saat ini, dan langsung berlari menerjang Doyoung sebelum Jaehyun. Ia meraih tangan Doyoung yang memang terulur padanya. Menarik kuat tubuh Doyoung hingga sampai kepelukannya, kemudian mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya lewat mata pada Jaehyun.

Doyoung terdiam, tak menyangka, karena tak sampai satu menit ia terlepas dari kungkungan Jaehyun, dan kini sudah berada dalam pelukan Taeyong. Ia memang minta diselamatkan, tapi tidak dengan se-drama ini. Oke, sementara lupakan soal adegan penyelamatan Taeyong barusan. Saat ini yang perlu Doyoung pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya—

Bugh!

—Jung Jaehyun tidak mendapat pukulan dari Lee Taeyong. Sudah terlambat sekarang, karena Jaehyun sudah tersungkur dengan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Doyoung sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, dan dia terlambat mengantisipasi. Taeyong baru akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi, tapi tubuhnya ikut tersungkur berkat keterampilan Jaehyun menggunakan kakinya. Taeyong merasakan ngilu di ulu hatinya. Satu sama sekarang. Dan sebelum skornya bertambah dan Aula ini menjadi hancur, Doyoung harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Tanpa bicara apapun, Doyoung menarik paksa Taeyong untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kita belum selesai." Tapi Jaehyun tentu saja tak akan melepaskan mereka semudah itu.

Taeyong akan berbalik lagi untuk menyerang Jaehyun, tapi tentu saja Doyoung langsung menahannya. Doyoung menoleh pada Jaehyun dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya, "Kita tidak pernah memulai apapun." Ujarnya dingin, kemudian melangkang cepat—sambil menyeret Taeyong keluar dari ruangan.

Selesai. Sekolah hari itu benar-benar selesai untuk Taeyong dan Doyoung. Yang lebih tua memaksa yang muda untuk pergi meninggalkan sekolah tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi pertanda waktu istirahat telah selesai. Doyoung bukannya tak mau menolak, tapi ia juga terlalu lelah dengan hari ini. Jadi keputusan Taeyong untuk membawanya pulang tentu saja ia terima tanpa perlawanan.

…

…

…

Ada terlalu banyak kejutan yang harus Doyoung terima hari ini. Yang terakhir adalah paksaan Taeyong membawanya kembali ke apartemen mereka—walaupun sebenarnya Doyoung sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Taeyong itu punya hobi membawa kabur Doyoung dari Jaehyun. Kadang Doyoung pikir perilaku Taeyong ini terlalu berlebihan.

Taeyong seperti biasa hanya duduk merenung seperti semalam di sofa depan TV, dan Doyoung lagi-lagi dibiarkan penasaran. Apa Taeyong itu punya kebiasaan merenung setiap kali ia membawa kabur Doyoung dari Jaehyun? Karena Doyoung yakini sebelumnya Taeyong tak pernah seperti ini—sebelum Jaehyun datang menghancurkan ketenangan.

Sekarang yang lebih muda merasa menyesal ikut pulang—atau sama saja, karena tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik dari pulang atau tetap berada di sekolah bersama Jaehyun. Dan hari ini Doyoung merasa ia perlu berperan sebagai adik yang baik, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan mereka berdua cokelat panas.

Asap masih mengepul dari dalam mug putih polos yang Doyoung letakkan di meja depan Taeyong. Sementara Doyoung menyesap cairan cokelat kesukaannya, yang lebih tua teralihkan dari lamunannya dan melirik kedalam mug itu.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Taeyong dengan raut datar.

Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

"Memberiku cokelat panas di tengah hari yang panas dan otakku yang masih mendidih?" Taeyong menghela nafas jengah. "Kau harusnya menyuguhiku jus jeruk atau minuman menyegarkan lainnya. Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku." Ucap Taeyong frustasi.

Doyoung merasa dirinya menjadi sangat bodoh didepan Taeyong karena kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kakak tirinya itu. Jadi Doyoung buru-buru melontarkan pembelaan. "Aku selalu meminum cokelat panas kapanpun aku merasa butuh menenangkan pikiran." Doyoung meraih mug yang semula ia letakkan diatas meja, kemudian menyodorkannya tepat didepan hidung Taeyong. "Jika kau tidak bisa meminumnya, cukup hirup saja aroma cokelatnya, itu akan membuatmu _relax_."

Taeyong spontan menjauhkan wajahnya karena terkejut dengan aksi Doyoung, beberapa detik ia menatap dalam pada manik kelam Doyoung, kemudian terkekeh. "Aah, aku tidak butuh cokelat ini." Ujarnya sambil mendorong pelan mug yang Doyoung sodorkan. "Dengan melihat kedalam netramu, aku sudah memperoleh ketenangan itu."

Doyoung terpaku beberapa saat untuk kalimat terakhir Taeyong. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk kalimat 'manis' yang keluar tanpa antisipasi dari mulut yang biasanya hanya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menyumpah. Doyoung terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, sampai tidak sadar ketika Taeyong sudah mendekatkan wajah menuju sudut bibirnya. Sesuatu yang basah dan lengket mendarat sempurna disana. Doyoung menjatuhkan mug berisi cokelat itu kelantai karpet di bawah sofa, terkejut karena Taeyong baru saja menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat sudut bibir Doyoung yang terdapat noda cokelat.

"Terimakasih untuk cokelatnya." Taeyong terkekeh sambil menikmati wajah terkejut Doyoung. "Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik." Ucapnya, kemudian beranjak dari sofa.

Meninggalkan Doyoung untuk mencerna perlakuan Taeyong padanya tadi. Begitu sadar, ia mencoba mencari keberadaan Taeyong, tapi pemuda itu sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Dan tinggallah Doyoung dengan sumpah serapahnya. _Sial. Sial Siaaallll. Lee Taeyong brengsek! Aku akan mencari kesempatan untuk memotong lidahnya nanti_. Doyoung membatin sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Bagaimana bisa dia dipermainkan oleh dua orang pria sekaligus hari ini. Ah, ini bahkan baru akan melewati tengah hari.

…

…

…

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi Doyoung. Belum genap satu minggu ia berada di Seoul, tapi sudah banyak kejadian tak terduga terjadi padanya. Mulai dari pertemuan dengan kakak tirinya Lee Taeyong beserta teman-teman 'ajaib'nya, sampai bertemu dan mengenal Jung Jaehyun dan kekasihnya Myoui Mina. Doyoung tak pernah tahu bahwa Seoul akan mengubah hidupnya terlalu banyak, bahkan meski ia baru beberapa hari menetap. Ah, Doyoung merindukan suasana di Guri dan teman-temannya. Pada Jinyoung _hyung_ , tetangga yang penuh perhatian dan selalu menjadi tempat Doyoung bermanja-manja. Pria itu bahkan rela menjadi tempat Doyoung membuang semua 'sampah' yang memenuhi pikirannya—curhat. Ada juga Jisoo _noona_ , kakak kelas yang sangat sayang padanya dan menganggap Doyoung seperti adik sendiri. Gadis itu sempat menangis dan melarang Doyoung untuk pindah sekolah dan meninggalkan Guri. Yang terakhir adalah pemuda asal china bernama Winwin. Ah Winwin! Doyoung ingat belum menghubungi pemuda itu semenjak ia datang ke Seoul. Jadi Doyoung dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kontak Winwin. Doyoung perlu menunggu hingga beberapa detik sampai seseorang disebrang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo?" Doyoung menyapa lebih dulu.

" _Ya? Dengan siapa aku berbicara?_ " Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia seratus persen yakin kalau suara itu milik Winwin yang artinya ia tidak salah telepon.

"Kau menghapus kontakku?" tanya Doyoung akhirnya.

" _Maaf saja, aku tidak suka menyimpan kontak orang yang sudah melupakanku._ " Doyoung terkekeh. Ahh.. Winwin sedang kesal padanya.

" _Sorry_." Ucap Doyoung mengalah.

" _Jadi? Ada apa tiba-tiba menelpon? Rindu Guri? Ingin bercerita pengalaman selama di Seoul?_ " Doyoung terkekeh lagi karena pertanyaan beruntun dari Winwin. Sebenarnya apakah pemuda itu ingat kalau beberapa detik yang lalu ia sangat kesal pada Doyoung? Tapi sekarang ia malah menawarkan diri mendengarkan segalanya dari Doyoung.

"Aku melepon karena rindu kau dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana kabar kalian?".

" _Aku baik, tapi aku tidak rindu padamu._ " Asal tahu saja, Winwin itu tipe pria _tsundere_. Jadi yaa—Doyoung hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. " _Jinyoung hyung tidak berhenti menghubungiku hanya untuk bertanya apakah kau pernah menghubungiku atau tidak. Jisoo noona selalu datang kekelas dan mengeluh kalau ia rindu padamu dan kadang menangis sampai membuatku harus menerima tatapan tajam dari seluruh teman sekelas._ " Doyoung tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Winwin. Jisoo _noona_ bukan tipe wanita cengeng seperti itu, wanita itu pasti sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat Winwin dalam masalah.

"Ya, aku juga sangat merindukan semuanya."

" _Jadi, bagaimana Seoul dan_ _—_ _kakak tirimu?_ " Doyoung sudah menebak kalau Winwin pasti tak akan melewatkan pertanyaan ini.

Doyoung menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab, "Dia setengah gila. Sifatnya berubah-ubah. Kadang dia baik, kadang menyebalkan, kadang perhatian, kadang menyeramkan, dan terakhir kali dia sangat mesum."

" _Apa?!_ " Doyoung menebak-nebak bagaimana ekspresi wajah Winwin saat ini. " _Sepertinya Ayah tirimu baru saja mengirimkanmu ke mulut harimau ya?_ " Ya, Doyoung mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan yang seperti itu tidak hanya satu. Aku bertemu 'gila' yang lainnya." Doyoung berbicara dengan semangat menggebu. Berbagi dengan Winwin mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi bebannya. Winwin itu pendengar yang baik selain Jinyoung _hyung_. "Teman semejaku, namanya Jung Jaehyun. Tapi kupikir, dia lebih kepada brengsek."

" _Well, selamat kalau begitu. Kau bertemu orang-orang menakjubkan. Aku akan mengurangi kekhwatiranku mulai sekarang._ "

" _What?!_ " Doyoung ingin menyumpah, tapi ia ingat kalau ini adalah Winwin. "Aku bertemu orang-orang gila!" seru Doyoung frustasi. "Yang satu bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

" _Apa?!_ " Jeda beberapa saat. Doyoung menunggu Winwin melanjutkan. " _Siapa? Kakak tirimu atau teman semejamu? Ia harus mendapat pukulan dariku._ "

Doyoung memutar bola matanya jengah, Winwin mulai berlebihan. "Tidak penting siapa, tapi satu hal yang jelas bahwa mereka bukan siapa yang ingin kuberikan ciuman pertamaku."

Winwin menghela nafas berat. " _Oke, terserah._ " Jeda lagi beberapa saat. Mungkin Winwin sedang berpikir. " _Kita akan segera bertemu dan kami akan berhadapan langsung dengan si perebut ciuman pertamamu itu._ "

Doyoung melongo, dia bergumam "Apa mungkin…"

" _Ya_." Winwin tahu Doyoung itu sangat pintar. Jadi, ya. " _Kami akan berkunjung besok. Jangan lupa sambut kami dengan masakanmu dan jemput kami di stasiun._ " Winwin tersenyum cerah disebrang sana, tapi Doyoung tak dapat melihatnya.

"Kau, Jinyoung _hyung_ , dan Jisoo _noona_?"

" _Yup._ "

Sambungan telpon itu terputus dan Doyoung masih berusaha mencerna pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Winwin. Mereka—Jinyoung, Jisoo, dan Winwin— akan datang ke Seoul besok. Doyoung tidak tahu apakah hal ini baik atau buruk.

…

…

…

Doyoung terbangun pukul satu malam karena haus dan gelas dikamarnya sudah kosong. Jadi dia terpaksa harus beranjak kedapur dan mengisi gelas itu lagi. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, dan hal pertama yang mengusiknya adalah lampu ruang tamu yang masih menyala. Lagi-lagi dia melihat Taeyong disana. Hanya duduk sambil menikmati segelas— _beer_? Dari botol yang ada disisi gelas itu, Doyoung yakin yang Taeyong minum adalah _beer_. Ia melupakan sejenak tentang mengisi gelasnya, dan memilih menghampiri kakak tirinya itu.

Taeyong terkejut karena Doyoung tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia melirik adik tirinya itu sebentar, kemudian meneguk lagi _beer_ dari gelasnya. "Belum tidur?" tanya Taeyong.

"Bangun karena haus." Jawab Doyoung.

Taeyong melirik gelas kosong dalam genggaman Doyoung. "Mau minum?" Taeyong menawarkan _beer_ nya.

Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku mau air saja." Ujarnya.

"Ayolah, temani aku minum." Taeyong langsung merebut gelas kosong milik Doyoung dan mengisinya dengan _beer_.

Doyoung jengkel sebenarnya, karena sifat semaunya sendiri Taeyong. Tapi dia tidak mau memulai perdebatan, jadi terima saja. Doyoung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ini adalah gelas pertama dan terakhir. Ia akan menolak gelas lainnya yang akan Taeyong suguhkan.

"Kita mungkin harus bicara." Doyoung memulai obrolan pada tegukan pertama _beer_ nya.

"Pembicaraan yang bagaimana?" tanya Taeyong, atensinya penuh untuk Doyoung sekarang.

"Mungkin bisa dimulai dari kejadian pagi ini." Jawab Doyoung.

Taeyong mengerutkan kening. Doyoung tidak tahu apakah kakak tirinya itu mengerti maksudnya atau tidak. Meski hanya raut wajahnya, Doyoung bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah bergelut dalam batin dan kepala Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Jaehyun di toilet _club_ kemarin malam?" Doyoung bertanya tanpa ragu. Ia perlu tahu, tentu saja.

"Iya." Taeyong hanya menjawab singkat dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa _hyung_ melakukannya?" tapi pertanyaan Doyoung berikutnya jelas sekali membuat Taeyong gagal paham. "Kenapa _hyung_ memberitahukannya pada Mina?" Doyoung memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Karena dia harus tahu kalau kekasihnya berniat untuk berkhianat. Aku hanya kasihan padanya." Taeyong menjawab dengan lancar.

Doyoung terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban dari Taeyong. Ia berpikir apakah itu jawaban yang sebenarnya, atau—

"Aku tahu rasanya dikhianati oleh kekasih sendiri."—entahlah, Doyoung merasa jawaban itu terlalu klise. Doyoung bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Taeyong merasa dikhianati oleh Johnny dan Ten. Lee Taeyong terlalu baik-baik saja untuk merasa dikhianati oleh kedua orang itu.

"Tapi Jaehyun adalah temanmu. Hanya untuk perasaan Mina, kau memperlakukannya seperti dikantin dan di aula?" _Skak mat_. Untuk pertanyaan ini, Taeyong meminjam banyak waktu pada keheningan dan kegelisahan nampak jelas dari wajah dan tingkahnya.

Taeyong meraih gelasnya dan meneguk habis _beer_ nya yang masih tersisa sepertiga gelas. Doyoung juga, ia meneguk habis _beer_ nya yang masih tersisa setengah. Bahkan ia sendiri mungkin tak menyadari janjinya pada diri sendiri tentang tak akan minum lebih dari satu gelas. Kakak adik itu terus bertahan dalam diam, tak ada obrolan lagi. Mereka hanya minum sampai dua botol _beer_ dimeja telah kosong.

"Kau serius ingin tahu jawabannya?" Taeyong tidak kacau karena mabuk—demi apapun itu hanya dua botol _beer_ dan dia bahkan membaginya dengan Doyoung. Taeyong hanya kacau karena pertanyaan Doyoung padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau itu ada hubungannya denganku, aku merasa perlu tahu." Tapi bagi Doyoung, dua botol _beer_ yang ia bagi dengan Taeyong cukup membuat kepalanya pusing dan kesadarannya berkurang.

Taeyong terdiam sejenak, memandang wajah Doyoung. Lama mereka bergelut dalam keheningan hingga Doyoung menyadari kalau ia terus ditatapi oleh kakak tirinya itu. Jadi ia menoleh dan matanya bertemu dengan milik Taeyong. Tatapan Taeyong berbeda kali ini. Lebih lembut. Doyoung jatuh jauh kedalam netra kelam yang menatapnya itu. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam pikiran Taeyong saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu." Dunia Doyoung telah runtuh dalam sekejap.

Ada apa dengan Seoul—dan dua orang pemuda bernama Lee Taeyong dan Jung Jaehyun? Doyoung seratus persen yakin bahwa di Guri, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa selain si juara umum Kim Doyoung. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sebelumnya tak ada yang benar-benar serius menaruh perhatian padanya. Sebelumnya tak ada yang mau repot-repot melindunginya. Baru Lee Taeyong dan Jung Jaehyun yang melakukan itu. Baru di Seoul dia mendapatkan kehidupan yang tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berbeda dari di Guri. Ini gila.

Gila, karena ketika Lee Taeyong mendekatkan dirinya sampai hampir memisah jarak diantara mereka, tapi Doyoung bahkan tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Ia bahkan tak ingin tahu apa hal berikutnya yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan Lee Taeyong setelah—bibir mereka bertemu.

 **…**

…

…

 _ **To be continued**_

…

…

 **Holaaa la la la…**

 **Mohon maafkan atas keterlambatan** _ **update**_ **ini. Beberapa bulan kebelakang saya disibukkan dengan tugas akhir alias** _ **Skripsweet**_ **Hha. Alhamdulillah masa-masa itu sudah terlewati dan sekarang saya siap melanjutkan** _ **fic**_ **ini. Terimakasih bagi yang masih menunggu kelanjutan** _ **fic**_ **ini. Saya merasa terharu sekaligus terbebani hha tapi saya senang :D**

 **Ada apa dengan** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Saya agak-agak sentimentil saat membuatnya hha entah mengapa saya juga lebih nge** _ **feel**_ **ke Taeyong. Hadoohh bagaimana ini**

 **Teman-teman, perhatikan** _ **warning**_ **yaa. Disana hanya tertulis YAOI. Tidak ada** _ **incest**_ **disana. Jadi, saya yakin kalian bisa menyimpulkan. Meski tidak secara jelas saya tuliskan pada cerita di** _ **chapter-chapter**_ **sebelumnya, tapi dari pertemuan awal Doyoung dan Taeyong di** _ **Prolog**_ **, jelas sekali itu pertemuan pertama mereka yang artinya mereka tidak pernah punya hubungan jenis apapun sebelumnya** **mereka tidak** _ **incest**_ **karena Doyoung dan Taeyong tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Sekian hhe**

 **Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di** _ **Chapter**_ **selanjutnya.**


	6. info kelanjutan ff crazy love

haloooo teman2 pembaca sekalian.. mohon maaf mengecewakan karena ini bukan lanjutan dari ff crazy love.

tapi disini saya ingin memberikan pengumuman mengenai kelanjutan ff ini. dikarenakan saya tidak bisa membuka ffn dari laptop (hanya bisa buka dari hape, itupun pake app) maka dengan sangat menyesal saya infokan bahwa ff ini berpindah ke wattpad. dengan kata lain, saya hanya bisa update di wattpad.

mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.

untuk yg masih berkenan membaca lanjutan dari ff ini, silahkan cek di akun wattpad saya dengan uname 'Apr-Rin'.

terimakasih banyak untuk teman teman sekalian yg sudah setia mengikuti ff saya. kita akan bertemu lagi di wattpad. sampai jumpaaa..

salam, rin.


End file.
